Revenge must be icecream
by SkyeElf
Summary: Finn spills coffee in Kurt's car... And he doesn't think anything about it. Well, Karma catches up to him.


_A/N: I don't own Glee, and this is my first Glee fic! I've only recently joined the bandwagon. As we were, I don't own Glee._

_New note: This used to be on my other account, it was a mistake, that account is reserved for translations on my fics. Speaking of, anyone feel like translating this fic for me?_

**Revenge must be ice-cream.**

It was a bright and sunny day, though to Kurt Hummel, the day had long lost its infectious happy rays and everything to go with that. Why? Because someone had spilled coffee in his car. And on his way home, too.

"Come on, dude, you can't stay mad forever." Finn said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I've told you a thousand times, Hudson, do not drink coffee in my car!"

"But you drink it all the time!"

"That's because one, it's _my _car, and two, I have the balance to prevent my coffee from spilling. And then there's also that ingenious little invention known as a cup holder. I've asked you to use it, but, no, ignore the narcissistic man who knows nothing!"

"Chill, dude."

"Oh, just wait until we get home and you will find it chill!"

"Kurt, I'll clean it up, what's the big deal?"Finn waved his hands furiously, attempting to show that Kurt was overreacting.

"The big deal is that you never listen to me!" Kurt shrieked. He wasn't just talking about the coffee, but of the previous night's happenings. Finn had decided to throw a party while their parents were out, and, right now, the house was filled with empty beer bottles, tufts of foam, random underwear, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

And Kurt had warned him not to throw the party. Once Finn had decided to continue with his plans no matter what Kurt said, Kurt decided he was going to visit Mercedes.

"It was an accident!"

"Oh, is that so? Can you still consider it an accident after I've warned you over and over and over not to drink coffee in my car, but you never listen!"

"Why are you freaking? It's just coffee."

"_Just coffee?"_Kurt shrieked. "It's more than _just _coffee, you utter moron!"

"Why you gotta be hating?"

"Don't go street on me, Hudson, it doesn't suit you."

"Dude! Why you gotta be a player hater?"

"Because hater players are beneath me." Kurt said as he pulled the key out of the ignition.

The two glared at one another a moment longer before bursting into raucous laughter.

"I agree, Kurt, coffee just shouldn't be drunk in cars." Finn said.

"Aw, I am proud of you, Hudson, you used a sentence that was structured correctly."

"Not cool." Finn grumbled.

"Aw, come on, you know you love me."

"Of course, Kurt."

"You can get out now." Kurt pointed out, gathering his bag from the back seat.

"Oh." Finn said, taken aback. "Cool."

"Oh, no, Hudson," Kurt warned, "you're getting out for only a second, then you return to clean my car."

"Dude! Do I have to?"

"Yes, 'dude' – you promised."

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"I can go on all day, Hudson."

"We probably will."

"Boys!" Finn's mom yelled. The boys looked at each other fearfully.

"Dude, I'll clean both your room and your car if you get me out of here now."

Kurt grinned. "Oh no, you're facing the music today."

"Dude!"

"Payback is sweet." Kurt licked his lips in anticipation.

"Yes, it's also cold."

"So? Are you saying that revenge is ice-cream? Because I love ice-cream too."

They had reached the front door, where Finn's mom was waiting. She lifted a stray bra off the doorknob on the inside.

"Care to explain? We go out for a night at the hotel, and we come back to this?"

"Sweet Gaga, what happened here?" Kurt asked in real surprise. He'd slept over at Mercedes' house, and none of this was what he had expected.

"That leaves you." Mrs. Hudson looked at Finn accusingly.

"Kurt made me do it!"

"Rubbish. You, Mister, are grounded."

"Mom! Not cool!"

"I'm your mother, I'm not supposed to be cool."

Kurt smiled innocently at Finn from behind his stepmother before rolling his hand in a ball.

He was on a roll, Finn had to admit.

Kurt went upstairs to his untouched room. Or he hoped it was untouched. Upon opening his door he breathed a sigh relief. There had been no orgies in his room. Or Finn had quickly covered it up.

Indeed, revenge was ice-cream. And he just loved ice-cream.


End file.
